2000 in El Kadsreian television
The following is a list of events effecting El Kadsreian television in 2000. Events listed include television show debuts, finales, cancellations, and channel launches, closures and rebrandings, as well as information about controversies and carriage disputes. Events Debuts Local * Big Brother El Kadsre ''(RGN) * ''The Roboroach: Bio-Enhanced Armor (''ETVKK) * ''Lana X ''(El TV Kadsre 1) * ''The New Chronicles ''(Banushen Television) * ''Vicnoran Fantasy ''(HDEK) * ''Video Boys ''(Banushen Television) Foreign * ''Above the Law (AU) (El TV Kadsre 3) * Action (1999) (USA) (Banushen Television/Star TV) * The Amanda Show (USA) (ETVKK) * Angela Anaconda ''(CA) (El TV Kadsre 2/ETVKK) * ''Baby Blues (USA) (Banushen Television) * Backyard Blitz (AU) (El TV Kadsre 2) * Battery Park (USA) (CPN) * The Beat (USA) (El TV Kadsre 1) * Brutally Normal (USA) (Banushen Television) * Clerks: The Animated Series (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * City of Angels (2000) (aka Hospital City) (USA) (CPN) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (USA) (Viva Television) * Cover Me (2000) (USA) (Banushen Television) * Daddio (USA) (Banushen Television) * DAG ''(USA) (Banushen Television * ''Dark Angel (USA) (El TV Kadsre 1) * D.C. (USA) (El TV Kadsre 2) * Deadline (USA) (El TV Kadsre 1) * Digimon Adventure 02 '' (JP) (Banushen Television) * ''Dragon Tales (USA) (ETVKK) * Ed (USA) (Banushen Television) * Falcone (USA) (Viva Television) * Family Guy ''(US) (Viva 2) * ''The Fugitive (2000) (USA) (RGN) * Ladies Man (USA) (Banushen Television) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (USA) (El TV Kadsre 1) * Gideon's Crossing (USA) (Star TV) * Gilmore Girls (USA) (TV 6) * Girlfriends (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * God, the Devil and Bob (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * Jack & Jill (USA) (Star TV) * Malcolm in the Middle (USA) (Banushen Television) * The Michael Richards Show (USA) (Banushen Television) * Mission Hill ''(USA) (Banushen Television) * ''Mona the Vampire ''(CAN/FR) (ETVKK) * ''Monster Jam (US) (ETVKK) * M.Y.O.B. (USA) (El TV Kadsre 2) * Nikki (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * Now and Again (USA) (TTV) * Nurse Angel Ririka SOS ''(JP) (El TV Kadsre 2) * ''Oh, Grow Up (USA) (Banushen Television) * The Others (2000) (USA) (Star TV) * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (USA) (KadsreTV stations) * Queer as Folk (U.S. version) (USA) (TTV) * Red Alert (UK) (Viva 2) * Secret Agent Man (USA) (VIVA Television) * Shasta McNasty (USA) (RGN) * Space (NZ) (Langu Television) * Spaced ''(UK) (El TV Kadsre 3) * ''SpongeBob SquarePants (USA) (El TV Kadsre 1/ETVKK/RGN) * Street Legal ''(NZ) (El TV Kadsre 2) * ''Then Came You (USA) (Banushen Television) * Titans (USA) (Banushen Television) * Titus (USA) (Banushen Television) * Trigger Happy TV ''(UK) (El TV Kadsre 2) * ''Tucker (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * Twipsy (GER/SPA) (Banushen Television) * Wasteland (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * The West Wing (USA) (TV 6) * Weird-Oh's ''(CAN) (TTV) * ''What About Mimi? (CAN) (ETVKK) * Wonderland (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * Yes, Dear (USA) (Banushen Television) * Young Americans (USA) (TV 6) * Judging Amy (USA) (KadsreTV stations) * The Jersey (USA) (ETVKK) Births Deaths Category:2000 Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:El Kadsre Category:Television Category:2000s Category:2000s in El Kadsre Category:2000 in El Kadsre Category:Television history Category:History